


Inner Chaos (To say the Least)

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: A tiny thing for laughs, Blame Mara, Crack...?, Humor, I don't know, Inner Dialogue, Innuendo, M/M, The Personas talking to Yu in his head and causing headhaches, they ship it and make it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Since they are in his brain, they have access to his thoughts and his subconcious, giving them the possibility of making any single thought the talk of the day. And with a dozen of different interlocutors the discussion could turn in many ways.And, it just so happens that a certain someone was always in the leader's thoughts, as one of the symptoms of love is apparently supposed to be.





	Inner Chaos (To say the Least)

**Author's Note:**

> Found the idea, ran with it all the way.  
It's short and I don't even know if it's funny but heh

Having your Persona talk to you in your brain doesn't sound that bad at first.

When Yu got Izanagi, he quickly got used to it. He was calm as well, helped point out different things, it was like being able to talk to yourself.

That is until he could have more than 10 personas and things got  _ really _ ectic.

Since they are in his brain, they have access to his thoughts and his subconcious, giving them the possibility of making any single thought the talk of the day. And with a dozen of different interlocutors the discussion could turn in  _ many _ ways.

And, it just so happens that a certain someone was always in the leader's thoughts, as one of the symptoms of love is apparently supposed to be. Making the subject of conversation being often about the Leader's gigantic and profound homosexual infatuation with his second-in-command.

"Do you guys think he will wear that V-neck again ?"

"Probably, he always wear this stuff."

"And it's not like we're complaining."

"Exactly."

" I mean look at that neck, that's some smooth ass- "

(MARA. NO.) Yu thought very loudly as he walked down the floodplain. He wanted to see if the dog was here today, and maybe see some of his friends.

"Mara, thy knows very well that we can make you reborn anytime. Thy would be wise to watch his claims." Izanagi was easy to recognize by his speech paterns and that he would adress Yu and him as one being. And bless him for keeping somewhat of a limit.

(Thank you Izanagi.)

"But, he's kinda right."

"Yeah, he probably knows his neck looks good too, like, he always wear those things, he gotta know."

"Not sure, he's pretty oblivious."

"But that makes him kinda cute."

"Just  _ kinda _ ? You have no taste Attis."

" I mean Attis doesn't have his balls anymor- "

"Mara. What did we just say ?"

" Sorry. But dude, he's not just ** ** _ kinda _ , have you seen him in those jeans ? He has a super nice ass- "

"**AHEM**."

"I don't think he did, he totally needs to see this."

"No mortals as the right to have such great legs."

"Totally ! Hey Ishtar, high-five Yoshitsune for me."

\- "Ow !"

"Oh sorry, let's try to not give master a headache."

(Miracle I don't already have one.)

"Hey, let's go to that costume place later."

"Oh yeah !"

"Do we have enough money for  _ that _ costume ?"

"We do."

"Heyyyy" "Nice !" "But how about the weapons ?" "So let's go !" "He's gonna look so-"

\- "Ow ow ow no talking all at once please..."

  
  


* * *

  
  


He bought the butler costume anyway, they were in the TV World for some farming and streching, and he already was fighting them begging to make him wear the drag costume. Since it started giving him a headache, Izanagi made them stop. Only for them to brag about other things.

"Master, I have a question."

(What Ishtar ?)

"Are you going to make your with him relationship advance ?"

"Oooh yeah !"

" 'Bout time..."

"Seriously."

(I... don't know.)

"Oh come on !"

"Seriously !"

"Just do it already !"

(It's not that easy !) That seemed to shut them up for a bit. But, (Look. He's my best friend, I've never have such a bond with someone. I can't just make it change in a flash ! And I don't even know what he thinks.)

“Oh come on” Seriously” “Dude” “Grow some balls !” “You don't have those !”

“In all seriousness, you should try.”

(Why ?)

“As the ultimate embodiment of your bond, it is too strong to fall to such matter.”

(What do you mean Mada ?)

“He holds you too dear to let you go just like that. Have you ever considered the possibility he might return your feelings ?”

“He did but it was more wishfull thinking and wet dreams tha-”

“Shut up you dick !”

“Literally !”

“SHUT UP”

(I-I guess you are somewhat right.)

“At least you can tell him ! He kinda deserves to know at least.”

“And it'll make it less awkward.”

“Yeah that too.”

“Maybe we could flirt !”

“Oh yeah !”

(O-ok guys I understand. I'll tell him.)

“Yes !” “Oh my me finally” “SERIOUSLY !” “Do you only know that word ?”

(Anyways, we're going to meet some shadows, you guys ready ?)

“Yeah !” “Always !” “You know it !” “Better than ever !” “Call me call me !”

* * *

He was alone waiting for Yosuke on the hill over-looking town. Well _alone_...

“It's happening folks.”

“Indeed.”

“Is this real ?”

“Thou believe it is.”

“Even Izanagi is speechless ! This is a “code red”.”

(Sto-stop You-you're making me stress !)

“Okay guys let's chill !”

“Guys I'm twitching.”

“EWWW I DIDN'T NEED THAT IMAGE”

“He's coming ! HE'S COMING !!”

  
  


Indeed Yosuke was walking up the hill to join Yu.

  
  


“Look at that hot dumbass in those freaking pants.”

“See Attis !? SEE !?”

“Ooooh yeah I see...”

“Damn right !”

“I want those legs to crush m-”

(Ple-please this is not the time...)

“Dude we're just voicing your thoughts it's your own fault for getting turned on.”

“Oh come on, it's not like we can blame him !”

“He's even wearing that freaking V-Neck !”

“Curse him.”

“For being so ho-”

“SHHHHH He's talking !”

  
  


\- “Soooo, what's up Yu ? It sounded important...

\- It is.”

“Oh here comes”

“You can do it man !”

“Holy crap it's happening”

“_SHHHHHHH !!!_”

\- “Hum, wanna do the talking ?

\- Yeah, I'll be quick.”

“It's coming ! IT'S COMING”

“Oh my me I can't-”

“**SHUT UP !!**”

\- “To be short, I, well...”

“Oh please don't chicken out now !”

“Get your man !”

“Go for it master !”

“_**I SAID SHUT UP**_”

\- “I... like you.”

“Holy shit he said it”

“It's out there !!”

“No turning back.”

“What's he gonna say ???”

…

\- “Well I hope you do I'm your best friend !”

…

“Oh my me”

“Oblivious/10”

“Wow.”

\- “Yosuke that's not what I meant...

\- Then what ?

\- I mean... “I like you” as : I want you... well... to be my boyfriend...”

...

“Is he okay ?”

“He looks kinda... Shocked.”

“I think he died inside.”

“Aaaw he's all red !”

\- “Ahahah h-huh okay, hum... That's... Wow huuuuh...

\- If you don't like me that's fine... Can we just at least stay fr-

\- Waiwaiwaiwait ! Hum, yeah okay...

\- … Huh ?

\- Don't make me say that stuff ! I huh... _kindalikeyoutoo_...”

...

“Holy shit did he just said that”

“He did.”

“HOLY FUCK”

“HOLY SHIT, _WE'RE GETTING LAID TONIIIIGHT !!_”

“High-five session !”

(PLEASE NOT NOW)

“HIGH-FIVE !”

\- “OWOWOWOW !”

  
  


Yu held his head in his hands as a reflex and fell on one knee.

  
  


\- “Hey ! Partner you okay !?”

  
  


Yosuke got closer to help his partner, getting himself also one knee and _very close_ to his face.

  
  


“Holy crap look at this thought.”

“Oh I know what your thinking and I like it”

(no)

“Yes”

(Izanagi please do something !)

“Thy are only complying to our wishes, I see no need to stop it.”

(TRAITOR)

“You guys ready !?”

(NO)

“Three,”

“Two,”

“One,”

“And Push !”

  
  


The Personas summoned their mental power to push their Master onto the object of his dreams, causing them to crash together, most importantly their lips.

  
  


“There we go !”

“I told you we're getting laid tonight !”

“I always wanted to see what human reproduction looks like...”

“They can't reproduce they're guys !”

“Well he can see human intercourse at least.”

“Hey guys how is Master ?”

“Huuuuuh...”

(**OHMYGODWE'REKISSING**Oh he's _so soft_ and _warm it feels so good_**WHATDOIDOICAN'TMOVEOHMYGO-**)

“Looks like Mara's about to be reborn.”

“Yeah I think some of us are done.”

“Aw I was having fun.”

“Does that mean I won't see them have the intercourse !?”

“I don't think any of us are going to see that.”

“It's been fun being with you guys.”

“We miss having our own room...”

**Author's Note:**

> This so dumb but heh  
Also Attis got castrated in his original myth just so you know that's what Mara's talking about.  
Hope I at least make you smile with this stupid thing !


End file.
